Molecular cloning and restriction endonuclease mapping techniques have been utilized in an effort to define the relatedness of the avian type C viral v-fps and mammalian v-fes genes. The results establish that these independently derived transforming sequences correspond to a common cellular genetic locus which has remained highly conserved in evolution. The chromosomal localization of this sequence has been determined by analysis of a series of mouse and human cell hybrids.